The Other Side
by derange07
Summary: This a Shuichi and Yuki story trying to point out that somehow Yuki loves Shuichi more than we think he does. Dedicated to both Yuki haters and lovers. Made to discover the other side of Yuki.
1. His View

The Other Side

Disclaimer: Ok I do not own Gravitation which makes me really sad.

Author's note: Watching Gravitation I've come to hate Yuki because he usually hurt Shuichi and all the other things that he does, but then I've come to realize that he really loves Shuichi. So this is really for those people, like me, who do not like Yuki that much for Shuichi.

Shuichi is once again in a slump. Yuki had asked him to get out of his life but the problem is this time looks like he wants him out of his life FOREVER. Shuichi had gone to Hiro's place but he was not there, so he walked aimlessly into the streets. Like a lost child he wandered, thinking only of Yuki.

Shuichi's POV

Sure Yuki has asked me to leave a thousand times before but somehow this is different. Now, it's like he wants me out of his life forever. I can't do that! I can't handle that pain, I need Yuki! I want to be with him forever! He knows I will do everything he wants as long as he won't leave me or ask me to leave. I know he loves me..

I know he does..

This is just some sort of misunderstanding..

Yeah, That's what it is..

I guess I just over reacted, as I always do, with how he talked to the girl in the apartment awhile ago. Actually, I didn't even hear what they were talking about. I just saw them so close to each other then I bothered them.

Flashback

Shuichi went home from work and saw no one around so he searched for Yuki thinking that he was probably working on his novel. His face then turned from happy to a jealous one with his eyes starting to become watery. He saw Yuki with a girl. The girl is pretty with her dark brown, shoulder length hair, and dark blue, charismatic and seductive eyes. She was practically on top of Yuki with their lips just a few centimeters apart. Seeing the scene Shuichi entered the room pulled the girl up.

"Hi miss, I'm Shindou Shuichi and I am living with Yuki so could you please leave us for awhile and come back some other time!" he said almost shouting with all the jealousy he is trying to hide, but could not for he's so naïve.

The girl left really annoyed when he had bothered them, and Yuki got pissed.

"What did you do that?!"

"Yuki who is she? What were you doing? Why is she here? Wh-"

"Will you just shut up brat? I'm trying to finish my novel!" Yuki said with an annoyed but calm voice.

"But Yuki?!" Shuichi persisted wanting to know the truth and an answer. "Who the hell is she your new girlfriend? Are you cheating on me or do you want to replace me already?"

That was enough to make Yuki's expression change. From calm his face became enraged as if wanting the nuisance out of his sight forever. His eyes showed great anger and despair as he said those words which led to Shuichi's current condition.

"Get out! I DON'T CARE ABOU YOU or anything that has to deal with you! Get out now!"

End of Flashback

Does he really care for me? May he really does not care for me. Maybe I was the only one thinking he really did care for me.

Author's note: This is done in a rush for less than 30 minutes do not worry I'll try to revise this as soon as I get the chance to do that. Please review. Thanks!


	2. The Events

The Other Side

Author's Note: I figure I should let the first part be as it is. Maybe that's not the best decision I have made but it has a purpose. To those who are wondering, I actually don't know how many chapters I will put in to this but for sure this isn't a single chaptered fanfic. Thanks for those who reviewed I appreciate it. Please forgive if I have some wrong grammar, I'm not really good at it.

Chapter 2

Yuki's face showed stress all over while he made his way to the kitchen and got himself a beer. He opened it, drank some, and sat down on the sofa.

YUKI'S P.O.V.

What the hell was he thinking? Now I doubt it that my deadline for this new novel would be extended. He sure pissed her. Perhaps he thought we were doing something else since she was over me. Yuki thought then sighed and drank more beer.

That idiot didn't know and didn't care to know what really happened. I guess he got really jealous.

FLASHBACK

Yuki opened the door as soon as he heard a knock on the door and stared at the person in front of him with an annoying expression. "What do you need from me?"

"Don't ask me what I need from you. You know very well what I need from you," she said as she slightly pushed Yuki so that she could enter and went straight to Yuki's office. "So how's your new novel?"

"Almost done," Yuki answered coldly.

"You know if you need more time to finish it you could just tell me," she then sat down across Yuki.

"Why don't you just give me an extension, seems like you know I need it."

"Well, that's because I want you to ask it from me," she said as she slowly stood up. "I want you to beg," she then walked slowly to Yuki's direction and when she finally came close enough, she bent down and whispered in her most seductive way, "I want you to need me."

Suddenly the door slammed open and causing the girl to loose her balance and fall on top of Yuki, due to great force on the chair they both fell of the chair. Now she was on top of him.

END OF FLASHBACK

Can't blame him for acting that way she was on top of me, still he its his fault I have to finish my novel soon. That brat always gets in the way. He always does..

With that Yuki smiled and somehow remembered their past experiences together.

Author's note: At least I manage to give the reason she was n top of him. I need to watch again cause I'll use some of the scenes for their P.O.V.s. Please review. In the next chapter it would still be Yuki's P.O.V. as he remembers the past and realize how mush Shuichi means to him.


End file.
